Cora's Storybrooke
by Ravenclaw-Earl of Storybrooke
Summary: The Charmings, Regina, Hook and Gold have gone to save Henry. Cora, Belle, and the Blue Fairy have been left behind to protect and run Storybrooke. Can Cora be truly redeemed despite her past and the machinations of the scheming Blue Fairy? Belle becomes a surprising ally of Cora's. This is a sequel to "Cora Is Company" and "Cora Is Still Company." Please enjoy and review!
1. Mayor of Hearts

Cora's Storybrooke, Chapter One: The Mayor of Hearts

Author's Note: This is the third of my 'Cora Chronicles,' a look at what might have transpired if Cora didn't die in Gold's shop and kept her heart. For those who wish for a recap, 'Cora Is Company' details the day-to-day activities of Regina and Cora living in the same house after the events of "In The Name of the Brother." They bond as mother and daughter and have a bit of fun with Hook. She also takes a day to impersonate Granny and run the diner, getting her first glimpse of Henry. That story ends with events taking place directly after "The Queen Is Dead." In my second tale, 'Cora Is Still Company,' Regina saves her mother from the candle in Gold's shop with true love's kiss. Cora survives with her heart and becomes a changed woman. She bonds with young Henry, deals with lingering feelings for Rumplestiltskin, and earns the respect of Emma Swan. Greg and Tamara, working for the "Home Office," kidnapped Cora and tortured her, revenging Greg on Regina for taking his father from him. Regina, The Charmings, Hook and Neal band together to save Cora as repentance for Mary Margaret's attempted murder. Tamara shoots Neal (just like the show) and Regina and Emma (at Cora's suggestion) combine their magic to stop the trigger from working. The Blue Fairy, however, was plotting with Greg and Tamara, hoping that they will eliminate Regina and Cora, both of whom she views as threatening to the everyday residents of Storybrooke. In a desperate attempt to destroy the Mills women, Blue gives Henry to Greg and Tamara, hoping that Regina and Cora will follow them to Neverland, where the "Home Office" can kill them both. Her plan almost succeeded, but, before leaving for Neverland aboard the _Jolly Roger_, Regina asked Cora to remain in Storybrooke and act as Mayor in her stead.

This story will detail the activities of Storybrooke under its three protectors in the absence of the crew who goes to save Henry from Pan: Belle, Cora, and the Blue Fairy. I hope you enjoy this tale. I am always thrilled to write about Cora, and I hope this concept is as fun to read as it has been to brainstorm/write.

Characters:

Cora Mills

Belle

Mother Superior

Granny

Ruby

Archibald Hopper

Leroy & The Dwarves

* * *

Cora stood on the docks watching the _Jolly Roger_ leave through the portal created by the magic bean. Two of the great loves of her life were leaving on that boat. She was very much hoping that they would come home safely with the third. Still, her heart ached to see Regina and Rumple go. She would also miss Hook, who she considered to be her best friend, and even Emma Swan, frustrating as she could be.

She knew that a great task lay before her, since, acting as Mayor, she would have to earn the trust and respect of Storybrooke's citizens (hardly an easy task).

Cora turned and approached Belle and the Blue Fairy, both of whom had also been present for the departure.

Belle's eyes still looked bloodshot from her tears. She was still sniffling.

_The sweet young thing_, Cora thought to herself. _She really does love him, more than I could ever show_.

Mother Superior's eyes were fairly cold by comparison. She was glaring out at the bay, as if to calculate the exact point where the _Jolly Roger_ had left her world.

_She's not going to be easy to work with_, Cora mused silently. _I wonder if she knows about the business with Eva_.

"Time is wasting," the Blue Fairy snapped. "We'd better get to Granny's."

"Shouldn't we look at the scroll that Rumple gave Belle first?" Cora asked.

The Blue Fairy rounded on her, making herself as menacing as a small nun could look.

"I think it's best if we do as I suggest," she said coldly. "I've been here since your daughter brought me, and I know the town and what it needs best."

"But, Mother Superior," Belle interrupted. "Regina said that her mother should act as Mayor. And Rumple told her to protect us."

The fairy rolled her eyes. "I mean no offense, Cora, but your leadership record isn't exactly the greatest. I even understand that, before you left Wonderland, you set up another tyrannical ruler."

"A tyrannical ruler?!" Cora exclaimed. She thought back on her days as the Queen of Hearts, remembering the Red King's young fiancée whom she instructed in the ways of magic. Yes, she had taught her to choose power over love, but that was when she didn't have her heart. It still didn't look good, so Cora decided not to argue the issue of Anastasia.

"Yes," the Blue Fairy continued. "Obviously, the people of this town will never embrace you as their leader. Therefore, the job is best left to me."

"Emma trusts her," Belle interjected.

The Blue Fairy closed her eyes. _I knew that this would happen if Regina and Emma worked together. Now the lines are blurred, and they won't see Cora for the monster that she's always been._

"We'll let the people decide when we get to Granny's," she said, somewhat defeated.

"But first, I'm going to open this scroll from Rumple," Belle said.

_Such a strong girl_¸ Cora observed. _She definitely has potential_

The scroll revealed a small bottle of potion with a note in Gold's penmanship: "Pour this on a vein of fairy dust. It will prevent outsiders from entering Storybrooke."

"We'll need Leroy's help for this one," Belle noted.

"Leroy?" Cora asked, confused.

"He's one of the seven dwarves," Belle explained.

"There are only seven now?" Cora pondered.

Belle chuckled slightly. "I'll explain later."

"Well, if we need Leroy, why don't we go to Granny's?" Mother Superior continued. "He's probably eating, like usual."

* * *

"Leroy, would you eat your food?" Granny snapped from behind the bar. "It's your favorite bacon chicken club, for heavens' sake!"

"Not until someone explains the crazy stuff that's been happening!" Leroy snapped back. He glumly sat along the bar with his six brothers.

"He's right!" came Dr. Hopper's voice from a nearby table. "Why did Storybrooke get attacked by those vines?"

"Hahahaha!" Ruby laughed, brandishing a smartphone. "I just made a Vine of you saying that."

"Ruby!" Granny bellowed. "What have I told you about doing that on the job?"

"But, Granny! It makes for good diner publicity!"

"What publicity do I need?! This is the only actual restaurant in Storybrooke and we don't get tourists."

The door to the diner opened, and Belle, Mother Superior and Cora walked in.

"Belle!" Ruby cried. "Did you see my Vine of Archie?"

"Haha, not yet," Belle responded.

"How do you grow a vine of Archie?" Cora asked.

Mother Superior, exasperated, cleared her throat. "I know that a lot of you very confused as to what's happening right now, so we came to explain to you."

"It's about time," Leroy grumbled.

"Greg Mendell, the man from the car accident, came to Storybrooke with the express purpose of destroying our town. Together, with a woman named Tamara, he stole an artifact, belonging to Regina, which almost destroyed us all, resulting in the town nearly reverting back to a forest. Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Neal went to save our town. Regina and Captain Hook also aided their efforts. Tamara killed Neal and sent him through a bean portal."

"I was tasked with protecting Henry Mills while the others were stopping Greg and Tamara, but Greg and Tamara managed to overpower me and kidnap Henry, taking him through another bean portal. Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Mr. Gold and Hook followed them through another portal, leaving us to protect Storybrooke from other agents like Greg and Tamara."

"Mr. Gold gave Belle a potion that, when activated within a vein of fairy dust, will protect the borders of the town."

"Like a shield generator in _Star Wars_?" Archie asked, excitedly.

"What?" asked everyone.

"Sure," Mother Superior responded. "Meanwhile, Regina has appointed her," she pointed to Cora, "As her stand-in as Mayor of Storybrooke."

"Well, who is she?" Leroy inquired impatiently.

Archie was the only one in the diner who had met and interacted with Cora, though all had heard of her.

"This is Cora," Belle announced. "Cora Mills. Regina's mother."

"Wait a second!" Granny cried. "The one that Mary Margaret warned us about? The one who tried to kill her and Emma in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes," Mother Superior answered quickly. _This problem will solve itself. They'll never have her as their Mayor_.

"Regina is gone! Shouldn't we try to elect a new mayor?" Leroy said loudly, receiving murmurs of assent from the other dwarves.

Archie Hopper said nothing, but squinted his eyes, as if thinking very hard.

"Stop it!" Belle snapped, stamping her foot on the floor. "Before Emma left on Hook's ship, I heard her say that she trusted Cora, and that Storybrooke wouldn't have been saved from Greg and Tamara if it wasn't for her."

"Can't she speak for herself?" Granny fussed.

"If you'd like," Cora said indignantly.

Cora took three steps forward. This was enough to stun the diners into a fearful silence. Mother Superior put her hand on her concealed wand, just in case.

"Yes, I am Regina's mother. Yes, I was the Queen of Hearts. And yes, I did try to kill Emma and Snow White. But I didn't have a heart when I did those things. I have it back now, and I've changed. Dr. Hopper can attest to this, as it was his professional opinion that I was repentant that freed me from my cell in the police office."

Everyone glared at Dr. Hopper who turned as red as a tomato.

"Regina asked me to be Mayor so I could work for all of you and earn your respect. I want to be a good citizen in this community for my daughter and my grandson, Henry. I want to take care of you."

"We don't want you to take care of us, sister!" Leroy snarled. "Why isn't Blue taking over?"

Mother Superior smiled inwardly. _Exactly as I predicted_.

"I mean no disrespect to the Blue Fairy, but she was the one who lost Henry. She had one job and couldn't fulfill it. How can she take care of all of you if she can't protect one young boy, my grandson? I have a dark past, yes. But I am very powerful, and can use my power to help you."

Mother Superior felt that she had been slapped in the face.

"Cora is right," Belle said. "Emma trusts her. That's enough for me."

"And me," Dr. Hopper agreed.

"And me," Ruby added.

Slowly, the dwarves all threw in for Cora, leaving only Granny and Leroy with their arms still crossed.

"Come on, Leroy!" Happy groaned, slugging his friend on the arm.

"Alright," Leroy conceded. "But just remember, I've got my eye on you."

"I won't forget it," Cora replied.

Mother Superior's plan was falling down around her ears. She looked to Granny with her last glimmer of hope that she could shut Cora down.

"Granny," Cora approached the diner owner. "Ruby is your granddaughter."

"Yes," Granny responded, eyes narrowed.

"You love her, and would do anything to prove your love for her?"

Granny looked at Red. "Yes."

"Then you know how I feel about Henry. When our friends bring him home, I want him to see how far this grandmother would go for her grandchild. You must understand this."

Granny sighed and dropped her arms. "Alright. From one grandmother to another, you have my vote."

Mother Superior was livid. "There are many other people living in this town, you know!"

"Yeah, and how many of them actually participate in what's happening around here?" Leroy laughed cynically.

"He has a point," Granny agreed.

"It's settled then," Belle declared. "Cora Mills will serve as Mayor of Storybrooke. Now Leroy, we need to get to the mines to get this shield up."

"Hi-ho, guys," Leroy called to his brothers. The dwarves marched out of the diner, followed by Archie and Belle. Ruby set to work polishing tables and Granny leaned on the counter.

Cora went to follow the crowd and realized that Mother Superior was still standing near the door. Cora nodded at the fairy, who met the gesture with narrowed eyes and a thin mouth.

Cora left the diner.

Mother Superior glared at the door and followed soon after.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Chapter One! Please review!


	2. Belle and Cora

Cora's Storybrooke, Chapter Two: Belle and Cora

Author's Note: I wasn't going to update until tomorrow, but I finished writing the chapter early and thought to myself, "Why not?"

Characters:

Cora Mills

Belle

Mother Superior

Archibald Hopper

Leroy & The Dwarves

* * *

The mines were filled with the smell of sweat. Leroy and his brothers had been swinging their pickaxes for the past twenty minutes, slowly getting closer to the vein of fairy dust that the Storybrooke residents wished to impregnate with Gold's potion.

Slightly further down the passageway, Cora stood with Dr. Hopper.

"Thank you for supporting me, Dr. Hopper," Cora smiled at the cricket. "This is two good turns you've done me now: You allowed me to be with my daughter and now this. I'm sure I owe you a favor."

"Not at all, Cora," Archie replied kindly. "I knew that you were a different woman once you had your heart back. I just needed to see if you know how to use it, and you clearly do. Your rehabilitation is a joy to see. You do know that I'm always willing to advise you whenever you need it."

"Thank you, Dr. Hopper," Cora responded.

"Please, you can call me Archie."

Still further towards the entrance, Belle was standing with Mother Superior.

"I miss him, Blue," Belle said. "I know that he had to go, but I wish he had taken me with him."

"Oh, Belle," the Blue Fairy smiled blandly. "He knew how much you'd be able to help people here. It's good that you stayed. Besides," she continued, glaring down the passageway. "Otherwise, I'd be stuck here with that old witch."

"She seems alright," Belle said. "She actually seems kind of nice compared to all of the things everyone says about her."

"Cora has always been good at seeming." The fairy said coldly.

"Hey!" came Leroy's gruff baritone. "We found a vein!"

"Great!" Belle exclaimed.

The four non-miners approached the dwarves.

"So the instructions say to pour it on the vein?" Cora inquired.

"Yep," Belle replied. She uncorked the phial and poured the potion.

A beam of bright light shot upward from the exposed vein of fairy dust.

"We've got to get up top!" Archie shouted over the magical crackling. "I bet this looks really neat!"

Everyone followed the excitable psychiatrist out of the mine.

"Wow!" he gasped. "It's just like _Star Wars_!"

"What is _Star Wars_?" Cora asked curiously.

Archie opened his mouth, excited to explain his favorite film series to a newcomer.

"It's for nerds," Leroy cut him off.

"What's a nerd?" Cora pressed on."

"Archie," Leroy answered again.

The dwarves all broke into laughter. Archie scowled indignantly at all of them.

"Call me when you want to watch _Die Hard_!" Leroy finished, laughing and leading the dwarves away, presumably to Granny's.

"It's been a long day," the Blue Fairy stated. "I'm going back to the convent."

"Alright, see you later, Blue," Belle said.

Cora nodded at Mother Superior as she walked away.

"So…" she said, turning to the younger woman.

"I was thinking, if you'd like, I could make dinner for you tonight," Belle suggested. "We don't really know each other all that well, and if I'm going to be helping you protect the town, we might as well be friends."

"Oh!" said Cora, taken aback. It had been a long time since someone besides Regina had shown Cora this level of direct friendliness. Hook had a more passive style when dealing with her, probably because she had nearly killed him when first they met. "I'd be glad to join you."

"Great!" Belle exclaimed, taking Cora by the arm. "I figured we'd hang out at Mr. Gold's house, since that's where I'm staying."

Fear and suspicion rose within Cora. "What do you mean hang out? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Why would hanging out with me kill you?" Belle asked, confused.

"You do understand the concept of death by hanging, do you not?"

Belle burst out laughing, realizing Cora's misunderstanding. "No, I'm not going to hang you! I doubt I could if I wanted to. No, in this world, hanging out is when people spend time together and get to know each other."

"Oh!" Cora sighed, relieved. She was still wary of the younger woman. "Maybe, in time, I'll come to understand the witticisms that people use here."

"You will!" Belle smiled encouragingly. "I can show you the world!" Again, she took Cora by the arm, walking her towards Gold's large house.

* * *

"Nice sunset tonight," Cora remarked.

"Shining!" Belle responded.

"Shimmering!" Cora continued.

The two women were having dinner at the small table in Gold's dining room. Belle had made a delicious stir-fry for the pair to enjoy.

"How's my cooking?" Belle inquired.

"Splendid," Cora remarked. "You did a nice job on the chicken in here."

"Thanks! So, what do you think of Storybrooke?"

Cora chewed the thought as she chewed her food. "Hmmm…" she pondered.

Her arrival in Storybrooke had been so laced with intrigue that she hadn't had much time to explore the town itself, and her time with Regina had been just that: time spent in Regina's house.

"I really don't know," Cora responded. "I haven't had much time to think about it. Besides, the curse created this town. I don't think it's supposed to be pleasant."

"Hahaha, maybe not," Belle smiled, taking a sip of merlot. "Even if Regina didn't want it to be pleasant, I think it is. It's our home. And now, it's your home too."

"Quite right," Cora agreed.

"What do you do for fun?" Belle asked her guest.

Cora thought back to the pastimes she had enjoyed in Storybrooke. There was the makeover that Regina had given her, the pizza and _Downton Abbey _party she and Regina had with Hook, and a lot of talking.

"I do enjoy the magic box."

"The television?"

"Yes."

"We could watch a movie!"

"What's a movie?"

"It's like a play, but it's recorded on a disc so you can watch it again a bunch of times."

"Oh!" Cora exclaimed. "Yes, I know what you mean now."

"Well, finish eating and we'll watch something."

Cora was constantly surprised by this young girl, who wasn't intimidated by her in the least. _Now I understand why it works between her and Rumple_.

After doing what was commanded of her by Belle, Cora absconded to Gold's living room.

Belle grabbed the remote and turned the television on. "Oh my goodness! This is the only thing we can ever watch when he's here!"

Cora looked at the screen. An old man was standing behind a glass counter, haggling with a man over the price of a dilapidated antique. "What is it?"

"_Pawn Stars_. It's the only thing he ever wants to watch. The men own a pawn shop like his, but theirs is larger. People come in to sell them things all the time."

"How dull," Cora mused.

"Right?! Let's watch _Black Swan_!"

"If you would like to," Cora meekly replied.

Belle giggled girlishly and placed a DVD into the player.

* * *

One _Black Swan _later, the women sat together on the couch, both fighting back tears.

"That was quite good," Cora noted. "The mother in the movie really cared about her daughter. She was also very pretty."

"I like Mila Kunis," Belle said.

"Who?"

"The girl from _That 70's Show_."

"What seventies show?" Cora asked.

"Never mind," Belle chuckled. "The mother made me think of you, Cora. You really do care about Regina. I think it's wonderful."

"Thank you, dear," Cora replied. She felt this was the time for meaningful conversation. "Where is your mother?"

"She died when I was young."

"I'm very sorry, Belle. My mother died young too. We were very poor and she became sick when I was a girl. My father never recovered from the heartache."

"My father was the same way. Except he just became distant. He's here, in Storybrooke. He owns the flower shop."

"Do you see him often?"

"No. He tried to keep me from Rumple, and almost caused me to lose my memories in the process."

Cora didn't speak at once. After all, she had turned Belle into Lacey in order to get Rumplestiltskin back. "That wasn't a very good thing."

"No. You know, I knew your husband," Belle continued.

"Henry?" Cora asked, surprised.

"Yes. He served Regina in her castle back in our land. Sometimes he'd bring me food when she had me locked up. He was a nice man. I'm sure he was a very good husband."

Cora smirked and took a sip of wine. "He was a good enough husband. He did give me my daughter."

Belle sensed that she was approaching dangerous territory with Cora and didn't want to undo her good work.

"Well, I'm going to bed soon. Do you like me to walk you home?"

"That's very kind of you, dear. I can walk myself, though. I daresay I can handle myself."

"I know you can," Belle laughed. "Thanks for hanging out with me today, Cora. I think you're a great lady."

Cora smiled at the girl. "Thank you, very much, Belle. I think we're going to get along just fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cora," Belle yawned, pulling Cora into a hug.

Cora hugged Belle back before excusing herself and walking out through the front door.

_A nice girl. A very nice girl indeed_, she thought.

Cora silently walked back to 108 Mifflin Street, which felt rather deserted without Regina. _Come home soon, my daughter. _With that thought, Cora laid down in her bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought it was fundamental to bond Cora and Belle as friends, resulting in a very fun chapter to write. Please review!


	3. Breakfast at Granny's

Cora's Storybrooke, Chapter Three: Breakfast at Granny's

Author's Note: Thank you for your continued support of Cora's Storybrooke. I apologize for not updating sooner, though I will admit that I enjoyed a nice, relaxing weekend to watch this past week's episode and recharge my writing abilities. Speaking of this past weekend's episode, I thought that "It's Not Easy Being Green" is the best episode OUAT has put out since "The Stable Boy." But you don't want to hear my ramblings about the episode. Let us, once again, delve into Cora's Storybrooke.

Characters:

Cora Mills

Belle

Granny

Leroy & The Dwarves

Archibald Hopper

Ruby

Mother Superior

* * *

Cora woke up in her warm bed. Her eyes locked on the digital clock that Regina had put on her bedside table. It read six o'clock.

_I suppose I'd better get to the business of running this town_, Cora thought. _It will be the most interesting day I've had in awhile._

The new mayor walked to her closet to choose an outfit for the day, settling on a black pantsuit with a red shirt underneath. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror and smiled: age had not made her any less attractive than the miller's daughter had been.

She moved to the bathroom to brush her teeth and apply a small amount of lipstick and eyeliner for the day. When she opened Regina's eyeliner drawer, she found it empty.

_So a certain pirate has been pillaging more than just coastal towns_, Cora thought to herself.

Her thinking was interrupted when she heard the device that she referred to as the magic mirror for your ears start to ring.

"Hello," Cora greeted into the phone.

"Hey, Cora!" came Belle's voice from the other end.

"Is that you, Belle?"

"Yep. I was wondering if you wanted to get breakfast at Granny's."

"I'd love to," Cora smiled.

"Great! See you soon!"

"One more thing, Belle. Do you have any eyeliner? I seem to have run out."

"No, I'm pretty sure that Hook stole all of my eyeliner."

"I suppose we'll just have to go without."

"Looks like it. Alright, Cora. I'll come pick you up in about ten minutes."

"Thanks, Belle," she replied, hanging the phone back on the hook.

Cora chose a long black coat from the closet in Regina's entranceway. Pulling on a pair of black leather gloves, she stepped out onto the front porch.

Not long after, Belle pulled up in Mr. Gold's car, sounding the horn for Cora to get in.

Cora magicked herself inside of the car. "Good morning, dear."

Belle blinked very quickly, surprised by the unexpected magical occurrence. _You'd think that after spending all that time with Rumple I wouldn't even flinch._

The pair drove towards the main part of Storybrooke.

* * *

"Here's your bacon, Leroy," Granny announced, pushing a white porcelain plate towards him.

"Thanks, sister," the miner grunted.

"It's odd to think that they won't be here today," Doc said.

"Who?" Happy asked.

Leroy slugged him on the arm grumpily. "What do you mean who? Our prince and princess? Not to mention Emma!"

"Don't forget Regina and Gold!" Archie called from his table nearby.

"Did anyone ask you?" Leroy growled.

Archie solemnly looked at his toast.

"I'm just messing with you, Archie," Leroy laughed deeply. "You're a nice guy. Nicer than me, anyway."

"I'll second that," Granny chuckled.

"I know, Leroy," Archie replied. "And I don't mean to nag you. I just know how hard Regina has been trying to be a better person, and I get a little defensive of her."

"I don't think you and me are ever gonna agree on Regina," Leroy responded. "But I don't think you nag me. We have Mother Superior for that."

The dwarves and Granny all chuckled at that.

Ruby came out of the kitchen carrying a fresh package of bacon for Granny to start searing.

"Any word from Belle?" Granny asked. "She usually eats with all of us."

"Yeah, she texted me about five minutes ago that she's on the way."

"Speak of the devil!" Happy said as the door opened.

"Yeah, for real," Granny muttered to Leroy.

"Good morning everyone," Belle called, leading Cora into the diner.

"Good morning, ladies," Archie responded politely. The dwarves all greeted the women with their various idiosyncrasies.

"I'll have the usual," Belle said to Granny.

"What is the usual?" asked Cora.

"When you eat at one place a lot and you eat the same thing, you can just call something 'the usual' and the people making the food will know what you mean."

"And in Belle's case, that's chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate milk," Ruby explained.

"Oh!" Cora understood. "How clever!" She and Belle took a table at the front of the diner.

"What would you like, Madame Mayor?" Granny asked Cora.

"I'll have a cup of tea with milk and a blueberry muffin," Cora stated, smiling slightly at Granny.

Granny nodded her head and almost smiled at Cora, moving down the bar to help prepare more food.

"So I thought that we would go to Regina's office and start looking over your duties after breakfast," Belle postured.

Cora turned her head towards the younger woman. "That's very sweet, dear, but I don't need help."

"Well, Cora, you haven't really been in this world long. Being queen in Wonderland is completely different from being the mayor of this town."

"Very well," Cora conceded. "You can be my advisor and instruct me further in the ways of this world."

"Great!" Belle shouted as Ruby put breakfast on their table.

* * *

Mother Superior was making her daily rounds through Storybrooke when she passed Granny's Diner. Glancing in the window, she saw Belle eating breakfast with Cora.

_That wicked woman should not be in Storybrooke, let alone eating at Granny's with the people I care about, _she thought. _I hope that Pan takes care of Regina and Rumplestiltskin. Then the only one left to destroy will be Cora. _

The Blue Fairy resented herself for utilizing the methods that she had stooped to in order to achieve her goals. Her conscience nagged her that the epitome of all good magic should behave in a far more benign way than she had done ever since Cora came to Storybrooke.

However, people were blurring lines that shouldn't be touched by fraternizing with the Mills women. They had been the source of much woe in the past, and could easily be putting on an act to lower the defenses of the good people of the world.

Cora had even used Blue's likeness to darken Snow White's heart in the past.

Mother Superior would not allow any further crimes from the two women. Though she hadn't acted in a profoundly superior way, she did consider herself to be a mother, and she would care for those in her charge.

_After all_, she thought to herself. _Everything I have done so far will help to further the greater good of my children._

* * *

"It's an intercom," Belle explained.

Cora experimentally pressed the button on the strange device, which buzzed with static. She removed her finger as if she had been burned.

"What is it for?"

Belle had been patiently explaining the nature of everything in Regina's office to Cora for the past two hours. It was approaching lunchtime, and she couldn't take much more.

"You talk into it and it makes your voice louder. It projects it into other rooms."

"Oh!" Cora exclaimed, smiling.

"You hold the red button down and talk in here," Belle gestured to the parts of the intercom.

Cora showed what she had learned, amplifying her voice throughout the building.

"I am the Mayor of Storybrooke!" she declared. "All who oppose me shall be crushed!"

"Very good!" Belle laughed. "You're getting the hang of this! Let's have lunch!"  
"Alright," Cora responded, waving her hand over the desk.

A basket of sandwiches appeared in a cloud of purple smoke. The two friends sat on either side of the desktop to eat, like two workmen after hard labor.

"So, what will I have to do as Mayor, now that I know how the office works?"

"Well," Belle began, "There's managing the funds for the city, making sure that the roads and buildings are safe, and most of all, taking care of the people."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Cora mused.

"Oh, the job itself was made to be easy. Regina made this town and made it so she wouldn't have to work very hard. The difficult thing is keeping the people happy. When you get strong personalities like Leroy and Granny, that's not always easy, though they do have the best of intentions."

"What about the Blue Fairy?" Cora asked.

Belle sighed. "She's very good at keeping the people happy, but she's been grumpy lately. Grumpier than Leroy, which is saying something. There has to be some way we can make her happy again."

"I knew her briefly in the Enchanted Forest," Cora said. "She was never easily pleased."

* * *

Mother Superior knew that she had to act fast if she wanted to discredit Cora. Belle's support would only make her a sympathetic person to the townspeople. It had already worked on the cricket.

She quietly stole away into the hospital, hoping not to run into Dr. Whale. She snuck her way to an electronically locked door, which she sprinkled some fairy dust onto.

Regina's secret prison was unmanned now, as the broken curse had caused the severe nurse who operated the ward to break free of Regina's control. In her haste to leave, she had forgotten someone.

Mother Superior walked down the row of doors until she found the room she was looking for.

The door read "S. Glass."

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for the wait! Please review!


	4. The Mirror Strikes Again

Cora's Storybrooke, Chapter Four: The Mirror Strikes Again

Author's Note: I apologize for my obnoxiously long absence from the story. It has been test season, and I decided to prioritize a bit, which proved to be successful for the tests. In the time that I've been away, "Bleeding Through" happened. I wasn't necessarily pleased with the episode. Rose McGowan was great, as always, but I felt like making her seem helpless was a slap in the face to Cora. I feel like "Bleeding Through" greatly diminished the power of "The Miller's Daughter," where we learned that Cora hated Eva (1) because of her bratty prank and (2) because of the uncaring and haughty behavior of the nobles of the time. Now, we have added a formulaic backstory involving Cora, Leopold and Eva. True, it strengthens Zelena (who I adore) to the mythos, but I feel that it was done at the expense of one of Once's greatest villains. That's enough of my soap box for this chapter. After all, this is not a television review website.

Characters:

Cora Mills

Belle

Mother Superior

Sidney Glass

Dr. Whale

Leroy

Archibald Hopper

* * *

_Day. _he thought.

It felt as though years had passed. He had no one to talk to and felt as though he had thought about everything he could possibly run through in his mind. Now, he only marked the passage of time.

Then, he heard someone scraping the rusty latch out of its closed position.

Sidney Glass turned his faded eyes towards the sound.

"Mr. Glass?" came a vaguely familiar voice.

"Yes?" he responded, his voice cracking, as he had become used to being silent.

The door swung open to reveal Mother Superior.

"The Blue Fairy?" Glass asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you," she responded, moving to sit next to him on the floor.

"I doubt that," he scoffed. "I'm not one of your goody-goodies. You don't help men like me."

"I will if you help me."

Sidney laughed, his voice still cracking. "You're the Blue Fairy. There's nothing I can do that you can't."

"I wasn't personally abused by Regina," Mother Superior noted.

Regina's name still made his heart leap. "Regina? Where is she?"

"Not in Storybrooke. As you know, the curse has broken. However, magic has also come thanks to the Dark One."

"Gold? What about him?"

"Also not in Storybrooke. No, I'm facing another large threat."

"What?"

"Cora."

That name stirred something in Sidney's memory. He thought back to his time as the Magic Mirror and remembered several moments. Rumplestiltskin had mentioned Cora. Regina's father, Henry had referred to her once or twice. And most notably, a pirate missing a hand had brought Regina a corpse that she had referred to as Cora.

"Regina's mother? She's dead, Blue. I saw the body."

"Believe me, she's quite alive. Regina made her the Mayor of Storybrooke in her absence."

"So you want to get rid of her?" Sidney chuckled knowingly.

The Blue Fairy paused. "No, not get rid of her. I don't want the people latching onto her though. They can't love her."

"They certainly didn't love Regina. Everyone has always hated her."

"Not necessarily. Thanks to Henry and Emma, people were beginning to give Regina a second chance, and it seems to be working. Belle is giving Cora the same second chance."

"So you don't believe in people crossing over the line, then?" Glass asked. "You don't want Regina and her mother to befriend everyone?"

"It's for their own good," Mother Superior responded. "Regina and Cora are both very powerful. They are very much a danger to the residents of Storybrooke. I can't see anyone get hurt by either of them ever again."

"Even so, why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't, you'll stay where Regina put you."

Sidney shrugged, attempting to look uncaring, but his spirits soared. _If this is the price to get me out, I'll pay it_. He nodded and followed Mother Superior from the cell.

* * *

Belle had determined that Cora had mastered the office and was taking her on a more detailed tour of the town.

"And this is the hospital?" Cora inquired, pointing towards the hospital.

"Yes, it is. Would you like to go in?"

"Of course!"

Though she could use her magic to cure her physical ailments, Cora was fascinated with the medical techniques of this world. True, it seemed barbaric to cut people open to fix bones and internal organs, but Cora was highly used to ripping out hearts. She felt hypocritical making such an accusation.

Belle walked her up to the main desk where a severe nurse was typing rapidly on her computer. "Hello, is Dr. Whale in?"

"Oh, hello, Belle," the nurse replied, looking up from the screen. "He's in his office. You can go back if you'd like."

"Thanks."

Cora and Belle walked down the sterile corridor and entered the last door on the left, where Dr. Whale was looking over patient files.

"Hello, Belle," he said, his eyes traveling between his two visitors. "Who is this good-looking lady?"

"Whale, this is Cora, our acting mayor in Regina's absence."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Cora," Whale said suavely, kissing Cora's hand.

"Likewise, Dr. Whale," Cora smiled. "I take it you know my daughter?"

"You do know that she's Regina's mom, right?" Belle added.

Whale's eyes went wide for a brief moment, but he quickly recovered his composure. "Oh, yes! Believe it or not, I'm familiar with some of your work in the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh?" Cora asked.

"Yes, Regina showed me your vault after she sent you… umm….." The womanizing doctor realized he was digging an even deeper hole. "I'm a huge admirer," he finished lamely.

Cora chuckled and patted Whale on the arm. "You have nothing to fear from me, Dr. Whale. In fact, I'm very interested in your work here at the hospital. I have very little medical knowledge myself."

"I'd be happy to take you through the levels of care here at SGH," Whale said, much more professionally.

"SGH?"

"It stands for Storybrooke General Hospital," Belle explained.

"By all means, Dr. Whale," Cora instructed.

Dr. Whale smiled and offered his arm.

* * *

Leroy and Archie were enjoying a drink together at Granny's Diner.

"Cora's been Mayor for a whole day and we're still alive," Leroy noted after a shot of whiskey.

"And that surprises you?" Archie chuckled, sipping his apple juice.

"She's Regina's mom," the dwarf scoffed.

"I know, Leroy. I believe Regina can change her ways. And I think that Cora has just as much potential for good."

"Let me guess… People change?"

"You did, Leroy. Your broken heart made you Grumpy. You weren't always that way."

Leroy shook his head, smiling sarcastically. "I wasn't always that way, but I am now. And I know that I won't change again."

"You'll always be the grouchiest person I know," Archie began, "but you're a grouchy person that I and all of us here have come to love."

Leroy smiled, slugged Archie in the arm, and finished his drink.

* * *

It shouldn't be so long before the next update. Please review!


	5. Day Three

Cora's Storybrooke, Chapter Five: Day Three

Author's Note: I'm back from school now, so I have much more time to write. I enjoyed the Season Three finale up until the icy revelation in the last thirty seconds.

Characters:

Cora Mills

Belle

Mother Superior

Sidney Glass

Leroy & Dwarves

Archibald Hopper

Dr. Whale

Granny

* * *

Cora waited outside of Regina's mansion for Belle to take her to breakfast. Now that her training was complete, she was ready to delve into the position of Mayor with vigour. Belle sounded the horn, signaling Cora to get in.

"Hey, Cora," Belle smiled.

"Good morning, Belle," Cora replied, looking out her window at the sunrise.

The two women didn't say much as they made their way to Granny's.

When they arrived and parked, Belle led Cora into the diner. Cora was thrilled to realize that the diners were greeting her rather than scowling and whispering.

"Belle, Madam Mayor," Granny said nonchalantly from the bar. "Same as yesterday?"

"Yes, please," Cora replied, smiling. Then, looking down the bar, she asked, "How is your bacon, Leroy?"

Leroy chuckled and the other dwarves sniggered.

Granny was the first to speak. "Asking Leroy about his bacon would be like me asking you how the air you're breathing tastes today. He needs it just as much."

Belle laughed.

"You can't say fairer than that," Leroy chimed in.

"And you can't look any fairer than our Mayor does today," came Dr. Whale's voice from the doorway.

"Good morning, Dr. Whale," Cora said pleasantly.

"Likewise, Mayor Mills," Whale replied, taking Cora's hand and kissing it.

"Would you like to rent a room, Whale?" Granny remarked, slapping him on the wrist.

"No thank you, Granny. I have a hospital full of them. I'll take a cup of coffee though."

Whale joined Cora and Belle at the bar.

"Busy day, ladies?"

"Yeah," Belle began. "Cora's going to be on her own today and I have Mr. Gold's shop to look after."

"Don't sell anything for too little," Whale responded. "Gold won't be happy with you when he gets back."

"No, he'll just be glad that I'm keeping an eye on it," Belle chuckled.

_When he gets back_, Cora thought. _When will that be? When will I see my daughter and Henry again? I'm just glad that everyone is so optimistic about their chances._

Cora's thoughts were interrupted by the tinkling of the door opening, the blinds rattling on the glass. Mother Superior was escorting a middle-aged man in a ragged beige overcoat and fedora. He looked emaciated and squinted his eyes in the bright sunlight.

A collective gasp went up around the diner.

"Sidney?" Archie Hopper asked, shocked.

"Yes, it's Sidney Glass," Mother Superior noted. "You may also know him as the Genie of Agrabah."

"Or the Evil Queen's Magic Mirror," Sidney snapped.

"What happened to you?" Whale asked.

"You should know, Whale. I was in your hospital. I failed to help Regina frame Mary Margaret for killing Kathryn Nolan, so Regina pinned her crime on me and locked me in her hospital prison."

Belle shuddered. She knew all too well the horrific isolation in the cells beneath the hospital.

"Thank goodness Mother Superior found me and got me out of there. I'm surprised that she survived the attempt. Where is the Evil Queen?"

Cora's face went white.

The diners looked from Sidney to Cora uneasily and Sidney glared at Cora accusingly. No one seemed to notice Mother Superior half-smiling in grim triumph.

Finally, Belle spoke.

"Sidney, I know what you must be feeling. Regina locked me down there too. She shouldn't have treated you as she did, but Regina has been trying to change. She's in Neverland with Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Mr. Gold and Hook trying to rescue Henry."

Sidney seemed remarkably unsurprised by this news. "And what's she doing here?" He indicated Cora, who seemed to bristle with energy.

"Regina left her mother to fill in as Mayor. So far she's been doing a great job."

"I'll bet," the disgraced reporter scoffed. "Here's a story for you: Do you know who killed the Queen's true love and made her into the monster we all came to know?"

The air around Cora was practically crackling.

"Cora did!"

The Storybrooke residents turned their eyes on Cora.

"I never thought that anyone could be more evil than the woman who ensnared me. You, my fellow residents, are looking at someone worse."

Cora got to her feet. "If I'm as evil as you say, Mirror, then what makes you think that I won't shatter you?"

"The mere fact that you're threatening me proves that you haven't changed a bit, Queen of Hearts."

Granny slammed her fist down on the counter. "If you're going to fight, do it outside of my diner."

Mother Superior stepped forward. "You wouldn't turn away a starving man, would you Granny? Look what Regina's captivity did to him. I realize that she's trying to change, but she has to be held accountable for what she did to Sidney."

It was Archie's turn to stand. "You think Regina isn't suffering for her choices every day she lives? Give Sidney to Dr. Whale so he can bring him back to good health. Pointing fingers won't solve any of our problems."

The Blue Fairy smiled benignly at Archie. "You're right, Dr. Hopper. The Evil Queen isn't here to defend herself, so we shouldn't pass judgment."

"And yet, that's exactly what you're doing!" Cora snarled. "Regina may have hurt this man, but he can be fixed and amends can be made! You didn't bring him here for food, Mother Superior. You brought him to further discredit my daughter and me."

"Cora!" Mother Superior gasped, sounding affronted. "Why would I do such a thing?!"

"Because you can't accept that Regina and I are trying to change! It doesn't make sense, since you're supposed to be the epitome of all 'good magic.' You're incapable of forgiving Regina and me! In fact, I think that the Dark One is more forgiving than you!"

Mother Superior drew herself up to her full height. "That's because the deeds that the two of you committed are far too heinous to ever be forgiven. You may have your heart again, but what does that change? You can feel love again? How can anyone so deep in darkness feel love?! I am dedicated to protecting these people from evil, Cora. What are you devoted to?"

"I am devoted to my daughter and her son. I am devoted to being a better person for the two of them. I thought it noble, but maybe it would be easier for you if I didn't try to be good!"

The Blue Fairy drew her wand from within her coat. She brandished it over her head, causing it to glow.

Cora magically conjured a fireball and held it steady in her hand.

The dwarves were attempting to escape out the back door of Granny's. Whale and Archie ran into the kitchen, dragging Sidney Glass along with them. Granny crouched behind the counter.

"Enough!" Belle shouted.

Cora and Mother Superior looked at the librarian as she stepped between them.

"What will this fighting accomplish? Stop this now! Would Snow White want to return home to this? Would Regina?"

"Snow wouldn't, Regina certainly might," Blue snapped.

The fireball in Cora's hand seemed to grow larger.

"Stop it, Blue! We need to work together! If you two fight, this town will fall to pieces. Do you want the people you care about to live in fear of what damage you two might cause."

The Blue Fairy gave Belle a searching look and slowly lowered her wand, which lost its luminous state. Cora, however, kept the fireball aloft.

"Cora, please," Belle began, stepping towards her. "You promised to take care of Storybrooke for Regina. If you start down this path, you'll let your daughter down. Can you bring yourself to do that again?"

Cora felt a tear forming in her eye and allowed the fireball to burn off into the air.

"I have to go to work," Cora said quickly, vanishing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Granny straightened up and walked into the kitchen, leaving Belle and Mother Superior alone in the room.

"Blue, how could you act like this?" Belle asked angrily.

"I was only doing what I feel to be right!" Mother Superior responded. "Cora is one of the most powerful practitioners of dark magic in all of the realms. She can't be trusted, especially with the safety of our people."

"So dark magic users are incapable of good?"

"Not incapable, but they have far less capacity."

"You're wrong, Blue. Rumple is the Dark One, but he isn't evil. He's changing for me and for his son. I love him. Does that make me evil by association?"

"Belle-" Mother Superior was cut off as Belle stormed out of Granny's.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!


End file.
